


Danganronpa Fankids

by Deadmeme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Just a list of my dr fan kids. Might do something more with this.





	1. Lelani Yonaga

**Name: **Lelani Yonaga

**Nickname(s): **Lei, Sunshine

**Name significance/meaning: **Named after Yonaga's cousin

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **March 11th

**Zodiac Sign: **Pisces

**Ethnicity: **Mixed- Japanese/Hawwaiian

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Skin Tone: **tan

**Complexion: **Clear skin

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Natural Hair Color: **White

**Height: **5'3

**Body Type: **Slender

**Birthmarks: **has freckles

**Scars: **N/a

**Dominant Hand: **left

**Age Character Appears to Others: **12-14

**Usual Hairstyle: **Braid

**Clothing Style: **Traditional 

**Clothing Size: **small

**Shoe Style: **sandals

**Face Shape: **round, chubby cheeks

**Voice: What does it sound like? **Angie but with higher voice and less of accent 

**Extrovert or Introvert: **Extrovert

**Optimist or Pessimist: **Big optimist 

**Mood: **What mood are they often in?

**Attitude: **What everyday attitude does your character have?

**Strengths: **Really paitent

**Flaws: **Stubborn, Immature

**Habits: **Talks with hands,

**Morning Person or Night Owl: **Morning person

**Pet Peeves: **

**Favorite Sin: **Pride

**Favorite Virtue: **Charity

**Weakness: **Her sensitivity

**Strengths: **her patience 

**Expressiveness: **Very expressive

**Ruled by Heart or Mind: **heart

**Mindset:** tries to stay positive

**Raised by: **Parent's

**Relationship with Mother: **9/10

**Relationship with Father: **8/10

**Parenting Type: **tries to be supportive

**Only Child? First Born, Middle Child, or Youngest? **Triplet, youngest of them

**# of Siblings: **5

**Relationship with Siblings: **good except for 1

**Do they have kids of their own, or do they want them in the future? **Want's kids

**Extended Family: Insert any details about aunts/uncles, grandparents, or cousins here. **Doesn't talk

**Family Relations: Are they generally close-knit or distant? How has family life shaped the character? Do they have any sibling rivalries, or are they best friends with a particular sibling? **Doesn't talk

**What they like most about their family: **The nuclear is tight knit

**What they dislike most about their family: **Doesn't have relation with siblings + other family

**Talent:** Shsl Dancer

* * *


	2. Koa Yonaga

Character name: Koa Yonaga

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Bi

Talent: SHSL fashion designer

Family members and/or significant others: 

_Koa Yonaga- Brother (Triplet)_

_Lelani Yonaga- Sister (Triplet)_

_Korekiyo Shinguji- Father_

_Angie Yonaga- Mother_

_Umeki Akamatsu- Crush_

Personality traits: Calm, dork, quiet

Highest level of education: He's a sophmore

Physical traits: Blue hair, tan skin, green eyes, wears navy blue mask

Biggest motivator: Umeki Akamatsu 

Biggest fear: Spiders

Things he/she likes: all creative mediums, dark chocolate, collecting, green tea

Things he/she dislikes: Minimalism, caffine, the smell of fire, salt


End file.
